It's not Vanilla!
by VanillaMilkshakeandCookies
Summary: Hello. This is me, Kuroko Tetsuya. I was asked to make this summary. In this fanfiction, Kagami-kun is extremely tired. In addition to that, he stays up late just to watch this certain show about a kid who shrunk. Now he says he dreamed about me shrinking. I just looked at him with a poker face. (Kagami: THAT IS YOUR NORMAL FACE!) One-shot! Slight KagaKuro! Slight Conan reference!


**_It's not Vanilla!_**

* * *

**Hello! It is I! I know that I have just updated my fic called "When Skies are Gray", but I suddenly had an idea when I got hungry! (Yes, hunger makes me think).**

**I have been thinking too many KnB fanfics... maybe I should make some for my other favorite anime...**

**Other than that, a few days ago, I got a picture with Kise-kun and Akashi-kun! (Don't tell Aka-chin, but I was taller than him for once!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. If I did, I would really be taller than Akashi! #shot**

**enjoy this One-shot :)**

* * *

Double doors moved automatically as 2 men entered a certain burger joint.. The aroma of burgers being fried entered their noses as they walked to the line to order their food.

No, the burger joint isn't McDonalds, it is called 'Maji Burger'.

I guess we could consider Maji as McDonald's cousin though.

"Good day sir. May I take your order?" questioned the cashier as she smiled to a tall red-head.

"I'll have twenty three burgers and one large coke" replied Kagami, the finally named red-head. The cashier gaped for a second, before trying to gain composure. She didn't want to be rude after all, but who could blame her? It isn't every day that you get a costumer who orders more than twenty burgers for himself!

"W-would that be all, sir?" the cashier inquired.

"Actually…" said the teen, looking at his side. The cashier followed his eyes . . .

'Someone was there?! Ara . . . he looks . . .'

.

.

.

'CUTE~!'

While the cashier was fangirling inside, Kuroko started to order what he wanted for that afternoon.

" –a—ll- milkshake please." was all the cashier heard, who was startled, and immediately typed what she thought she heard on the computer in front of her.

"That would be #### yen." she said, finally getting the total of the order.

Kagami and Kuroko got their wallets, taking out a number of bills, Kagami pulling much more than Kuroko, and giving it to the cashier. She gave the change to Kagami, who quickly walked away with Kuroko to look for a vacant table.

As soon as they got seated, Kagami sighed, looking at his companion. "I bet coach was planning on murdering us today. 100 laps around school?! What the hell is she thinking?!"

"Seirin is just a small school Kagami-kun." Replied the almost ghostly guy in front of him.

"Ha! Says the guy who only had to run 10!"

"She was very reasonable."

"She was not!"

"Would you rather see me puke on you then?"

And that conversation was ended.

* * *

After a long long LONG silence, a poor waiter carrying 2 trays for the burgers (and milkshake) walked to their table. He was obviously struggling to carry both piles of food. When he reached the table (with a few 'almost accidents' along the way) he immediately brought down the two trays, and quickly left without even saying 'enjoy your meal!'

That could be a premonition.

Kagami's eyes widened in delight. He immediately grabbed a burger, and unwrap its paper-like cover. When he was about to take a bite of that hot, meaty burger in two perfectly heated buns, along with freshly cut tomatoes, slightly seasoned by salt and pepper and topped with a slightly crispy lettuce which was completed with an almost melted cheese beneath it **(A/N: I am hungry. I really am. . . )**, Kuroko dropped the milkshake he was holding.

The red head looked at his partner in surprise. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but he was cut off by Kuroko crying.

Tears were coming out of those moe eyes of his, making Kagami blush at the cuteness. The next thing that happened was not what he expected.

"It's not vanilla"

.

.

.

WHAT?

"It's not vanilla, Kagami-kun! Why is it strawberry?!"

"Calm down Kuroko! Geez. It is only a different flavo-"

"IT IS NOT VANILLA!"

People soon started to look at their table. A number were looking at him with a disappointed look, while the others frowned at him.

"What a bad older brother"

'Older brother?' Kagami thought

"How dare he make that cute boy cry!"

"I know right! He should have just given the poor boy what he wanted!"

'What the hell! So it was his fault now?!'

"Hey, let's buy that cute kid a drink."

'Kid?'

Kagami was about to laugh. He was going to point out that it wasn't only 'Papa' who thinks that he looks like a kid! But when he looked at the teal haired boy…

"AH!"

"T-this is all your fault Kagami-kun!" cried a very very VERY cute kid, who was about five years old. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, with white shorts. He was hugging a toy puppy which oddly looked like Nigou.

"K-Kuroko! What?! How?! WHY?!"

"Kagami-kun! I was cursed!"

"Cursed?! What the hell Kuroko!"

"If I weren't able to drink at least one vanilla milkshake a day, I would turn into a kid!"

"What kind of curse is that?!"

"Now, I can't play basketball! WAAAHHH!"

"Hey hey! Don't cry! Damn! You are making me look bad!"

The younger Kuroko stopped crying and got back to a blank expression. "That was exactly what I was doing, Bakagami-kun."

"What?! And don't call me that!"

" It was your fault."

"I'm sorry OK! If there is anything I could do to get you back the way you were supposed to be, just tell me!"

Kuroko looked at Kagami with curious eyes, as if trying to figure out something. After a minute, the adorable five year old looked at his light with serious eyes and said, "There is one thing. . ."

Kagami looked surprised, and said "What is it?"

**"Kiss me"**

.

.

.

"NO WAY!"

"You asked what you could do, but that is the only way to reverse the curse."

"HOW ABOUT NO."

"Please Kagami-kun!"

"NO. YOUR PUPPY DOG EYES WILL NOT WORK ON ME!"

"Please. . . Kagami-nii!"

Cue overly adorable teary eyes.

"Fine!" the blushing red head shouted, standing up from his seat, and grabbing a very light Kuroko to be seated on his lap.

"Are you ready, Kagami-kun?"

"Don't say it like that! It sounds weird! Let's just get on with it!"

"Alright then, here I go. . ."

The young boy closed his eyes, slowly leaning closer to his light.

Kagami stared at those luscious, small pink lips, before slowly closing his eyes as well. His face slowly turning as red as his hair.

.

.

.

Kagami could feel the cold breath of the younger one in front of his lips. . . a few more centimetres. . .

.

.

.

However, he can now feel it near his ear.

"Wake up Kagami-kun."

* * *

**"WHA!"**

Kagami's eyes shot open. He looked in front of him, just to see Kuroko rubbing his ears. "It would have been nice if you didn't shout, Kagami-kun." Kagami blushed.

"Y-y-you aren't a kid!" Was that all just a dream then?!

WHACK!

"Ouch! What the hell is that for?!"

"I am not a kid. Other than that, our order is here."

That same poor man in his 'dream' was walking towards them.

_'Oh no… Oh no no no!'_ Kagami thought.

"Kagami-kun, is there something wrong?"

The waiter immediately brought down the two trays, and was about to walk away. But before he did, he greeted the both of them.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Kagami watched Kuroko intensely. The teal haired boy ignored the intensifying look his partner is giving him, and grabbed the cold milkshake.

_'Please! Oh Kami-sama, don't turn him into a kid!'_

_._

Kuroko grabs his straw, and pokes it into the tall cup.

_._

_' Calm down Kagami. turning into a kid is impossi. . . CONAN! Oh crap!'_

.

He then lifts the drink up, making the straw stay at least an inch away from his lips.

**BA-DUMP**

Kuroko lets his lips be ajar.

**BA-DUMP**

He brings the tip of the straw in his mouth.

**BA-DUMP**

He takes a sip.

**BA-DUMP**

"It's not vanilla."

_'NO!'_

"… but I guess it's fine. Strawberry is still a nice flavour anyway, though I would have preferred the former."

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"What do you mean by that Kagami-kun?" looking at the taller male.

"N-nothing." Kagami said, grabbing one of his burgers, finally able to eat with peace.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

"I'll be right back Kagami-kun."

"Oi! Wait! Kuro-!"

Kagami looked down on his rubber shoes

His shoelace broke.

Kagami looked ahead to his partner, waving to him reassuringly. He looked as if he is being absorbed by the darkness.

Almost as if he will be gone forever. . .

**"AH!" **Kagami said, as he fell down the sofa.

_"My name is Edogawa Conan! Nice to meet you!"_ Kagami looked at the screen and sighed.

" I think I had too much Conan for today. . ."

* * *

**THE END~**

**Welp~ That is all!**

**Oh, and to clear things up for those who would be wondering**

**1. Kagami slept somewhere in the middle of the long long LONG wait for the order**

**2. Kagami must be tired from those 100 laps right? Thus he is tired.**

**That is all :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review if you can~!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**Have a good day! (Or night :3 )**


End file.
